Une soirée mouvementée
by SwanQueen20
Summary: C'est une fic qui se passe à la fin de la saison 3 quand Regina découvre qu'Emma a ramené Marianne.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour tout le monde :-) J'espère que vous allez bien! Moi ça va. **_

_**Alors donc non je ne viens pas avec une nouvelle fic, juste un OS. En fait je crois que je suis tellement enervée à cause des photos de CaptainSwan qui se baladent sur twitter et du OutlawQueen que j'ai eu envie de faire un OS sur le meilleur Ship de toute la galaxie : le SWAN QUEEN! Et je dois dire que ma colère s'est un peu apaisée lol **_

_**Enfin bref, sachez que c'est la première fois de ma vie que j'écris un OS et j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances. **_

_**Cela se passe à la fin de la saison 3, quand Regina découvre qu'Emma a ramené Marianne (wouhouuuu merci Emmaaaaa maintenant largue ce gros lourd de pirate lol) **_

_**Merci à **Gottevil** pour son soutien et sa relecture je t'envoie des gros mwah de tortue ninja rouge yeeah (faites pas gaffe c'est un délire entre lui et moi ^^)**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture et à bientôt ! **_

_**Enjoy ;)**_

* * *

Regina sortit en trombe du Granny's suivie de près par Emma.

- Regina ! Attends, je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne savais pas pour Marianne...

L'ancienne mairesse fit volte-face au shérif :

- Est-ce que tu l'as embrassé ?

La blonde fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quoi la reine voulait parler :

- Qui ça ?

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, agacée par l'attitude de la sauveuse :

- Hook !

Emma en resta bouche-bée, quel rapport avec le fait qu'elle ait fait revenir la femme de Robin ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Qu'est-ce que ça a avoir avec Marianne ? Je ne comprends pas !

La brune éclata de rire et offrit un regard méprisant à la jeune femme en face d'elle :

- C'est bien ça le problème, Emma, tu ne comprends jamais rien.

Sur cette dernière phrase, elle poussa le shérif afin de rentrer à nouveau dans le restaurant, voulant absolument retrouver son fils. Bien décidée à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, Emma saisit le bras de Regina afin que celle-ci s'arrête et se retourne.

- Je t'en prie, explique-moi.

La voix de la sauveuse était douce et suppliante, elle avait levé les sourcils et regardait maintenant l'ancienne mairesse avec un air de chien battu. Cette dernière fixa intensément la blonde avant de jeter un œil au restaurant. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur la sauveuse :

- Je ne crois pas que tu aies envie de savoir. Lâche-moi maintenant, j'aimerais aller voir Henry.

Mais au lieu de lâcher prise, Emma resserra son étreinte pour bien faire comprendre à la brune qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner.

- Regina...

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, la reine soupira :

- Soit... Tu l'auras voulu.

Elle attrapa le col de la veste en cuir rouge du shérif et l'attira à elle pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde. Emma ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de Regina s'insinuer dans sa bouche. Le baiser était doux et tendre et Emma se surprit à y répondre avidement. Elle lâcha le poignet de la jeune femme afin d'agripper ses hanches pour éviter que Regina ne s'éloigne. La reine passa alors ses mains dans la longue chevelure blonde et gémit de contentement en réalisant que la sauveuse ne la repoussait pas. Au bout d'interminables secondes, elle rompit le baiser. Avant qu'Emma ne comprenne ce qu'il venait de se produire, Regina était déjà dans le Granny's.

* * *

A l'intérieur, tous les regards se tournèrent vers la reine. Elle avait le visage rougis par l'excitation mais les habitants mirent ça sur le compte de la colère suite au retour de Marianne. Robin se sentait mal et ne savait pas comment réagir par rapport à Regina. Emma entra quelques minutes plus tard et alla s'installer à la table de ses parents. Hook en profita pour la rejoindre sous le regard écoeuré de la brune. Robin s'approcha alors de l'ancienne mairesse :

- Je peux te parler ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

- Écoute Robin, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable pour le retour de Marianne, elle est la mère de ton fils et tous les trois, vous formez une merveilleuse famille. Je n'ai pas envie de venir gâcher tout ça. J'ai voulu briser la famille de Snow et ça ne m'a pas vraiment apporter le bonheur. Je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Sache que je m'en remettrais et ce qui m'importe c'est que tu sois heureux, dit la reine en souriant.

L'archer resta silencieux et fixa un moment la brune, Dieu qu'il aimait cette femme ! Mais avec le retour de Marianne il se devait de donner une nouvelle chance à sa famille. Roland a le droit d'avoir son père et sa mère réunis. Il sourit à son tour et enlaça Regina en lui murmurant un merci à l'oreille.

- Bien, maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, je vous laisse continuer à faire la fête, je rentre chez moi.

- Oh déjà ! S'exclama Mary-Margaret tout en berçant son fils.

- Oui, la journée a été éprouvante. Henry tu peux rester avec Emma si tu veux.

Le jeune garçon acquiesça et vint embrasser sa mère avant d'aller retrouver Grace au fond de la salle. Regina sortit sans même un regard pour la blonde. Cette dernière n'avait cessé de la fixer tout au long de son monologue à Robin. Avait-elle fait semblant de l'aimer pendant tout ce temps ? Et si elle n'avait pas ramené Marianne, Regina l'aurait-elle un jour embrassé comme elle l'a fait ce soir ou aurait-elle gardé son secret enfoui au fond d'elle jusqu'à la fin des temps ? Tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête et aucune d'elle n'avait de réponse. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la voix de Killian:

- Dis-moi, Amour, si on passait la nuit sur mon bateau rien que toi et moi ? Dit-il d'une voix mielleuse qui trahissait des intentions plus que coquines.

Emma regardait distraitement la porte du restaurant par laquelle la reine avait disparu quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Pas ce soir, Hook, j'ai quelque chose à faire mais on se voit demain !

La sauveuse se leva, dit quelques mots à ses parents avant de sortir elle aussi du bed and breakfast.

* * *

Regina entra dans son grand manoir sombre et silencieux. Après avoir allumé la lumière dans le hall et accroché sa veste au porte-manteau, elle se dirigea dans la cuisine pour boire un verre de cidre. Elle en avait bien besoin. Elle repensa au déroulement de la soirée. Que lui avait-il pris d'embrasser Emma Swan ? Au fond d'elle, elle savait très bien pourquoi elle avait fait une chose pareille. Savoir que la blonde avait embrassé cet idiot de pirate l'avait rendue folle de jalousie. De toute façon, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Sa couverture était grillée puisque Marianne était à présent revenue dans la vie de l'archer et de tout évidence, elle était soulagée de ne plus devoir embrassé l'ancien voleur. La personne qu'elle regretterait le plus dans cette histoire était Roland. Elle l'adorait vraiment avec sa petite bouille de jeune garçon innocent. Elle entendit de petits coups frappés à la porte et fronça les sourcils. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Elle but d'une traite le reste de son verre et alla ouvrir. Elle leva un sourcil en voyant la sauveuse plantée sous son porche :

- Miss Swan, quelle surprise !

- Regina, arrête avec les Miss Swan, on a dépassé ce stade quand tu m'as embrassée tout à l'heure.

Emma entra dans le hall sans même avoir eu la permission de la maîtresse de maison. La reine claqua la porte pour faire comprendre à la blonde qu'elle était agacée par son attitude.

- Justement, dit Regina, tu ferais bien d'oublier ce petit écart de conduite car il ne se reproduira plus.

- Oh non tu ne peux pas me faire un coup pareil ! Dit le shérif, tu arrives comme une fleur, tu m'engueules limite parce que j'ai embrassé Hook avant de tenter de me planter devant le Granny's et d'un coup tu te jettes sur mes lèvres et là maintenant tu veux que j'oublie tout ?

- C'est tout à fait ça, dit la brune en souriant, pour une fois tu as compris vite. Je suis épatée.

La sauveuse soupira et fit la moue :

- Et bien non je ne suis pas d'accord.

- Et pourquoi cela ? Demanda Regina, mi-agacée, mi-amusée.

- Parce que j'ai adoré t'embrasser, dit Emma en plantant son regard émeraude dans les yeux noisettes de l'ancienne mairesse.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et tenta de refréner son envie de sourire.

- C'est totalement absurde !

- Pas plus absurde que la méchante reine qui embrasse la sauveuse, répliqua la blonde.

- Soit... Tu marques un point.

La jeune femme sourit, fière de son petit effet :

- Et bien Emma, qu'attends-tu de moi alors ?

La question de la brune la prit de court et le shérif ne sut quoi répondre car elle n'avait même pas la réponse elle-même. Elle préféra détourner la question pour éviter un sujet des plus embarrassants.

- Étais-tu amoureuse de Robin ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Disons qu'il était là pour m'éviter de penser à toi.

Emma écarquilla les yeux :

- Mais pourquoi je ne l'ai pas remarqué ?

- Oh et bien parce que tu étais sans doute trop occupée avec ton pirate, dit la brune d'un ton méprisant.

- Ce n'est pas mon pirate !

- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi l'avoir embrassé si tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- Parce que...je... j'en sais rien ! Je me sentais seule, puis toi t'avais Robin. Mary-Margaret a David et lui il me tournait autour alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas tenter le coup.

- Je vois...Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant ? A toi de me le dire...

Regina sourit, elle aimait avoir le contrôle et elle savait qu'Emma n'oserait pas faire le premier pas. Elle s'approcha alors doucement de la sauveuse et passa sensuellement une main dans les cheveux blonds du shérif. Elle effleura les lèvres d'Emma avec sa langue, ce qui lui procura de longs frissons dans tout son être :

- Tu aimes quand je te fais ça ? Dit Regina d'une voix rauque.

- Hum...J'adore !

- De quoi as-tu envie ?

- J'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour.

La reine mordit la lèvre inférieure de la sauveuse et dézippa la veste du shérif pour l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle s'attaqua ensuite au débardeur et lui fit subir le même traitement. Emma se trouvait maintenant en soutien-gorge sous le regard brûlant de désir de l'ancienne mairesse. Regina commença à enlever lentement un par un les boutons de son chemisier blanc, laissant apercevoir un soutien-gorge en dentelle rouge. Emma déglutit difficilement en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. N'y tenant plus, et sentant son désir envahir sa culotte, elle plaqua la brune contre le mur le plus proche. Elle posa ses mains sur les seins de Regina et les massa sensuellement, faisant gémir la maîtresse de maison. Ensuite la blonde enleva le sous-vêtement de trop et Regina se retrouva à moitié nue. Avant que cette dernière n'ait pu reprendre le contrôle de la situation, la sauveuse lui avait enlevé le pantalon ainsi que la culotte en dentelle rouge. Le shérif souleva la brune et la soutint avec son corps.

- Emma, ta ceinture me fait mal.

- Oh pardon. Attends.

La jeune femme déposa son amante au sol et retira le reste de ses vêtements, se retrouvant elle aussi, totalement nue. Elle reprit ensuite Regina dans ses bras et introduisit sans ménagement deux doigts dans l'intimité de la reine. Celle-ci poussa un cri de plaisir et bascula la tête en arrière, offrant ainsi son coup à la sauveuse qui se mit à le mordiller.

- Hum... Emma c'est si bon, continue, plus vite.

Emma accéléra alors le va-et-vient, ce qui rendit Regina folle de désir. Elle enfonça sa langue dans la bouche du shérif tout en gémissant. La reine agrippa fermement les cheveux de la blonde :

- Fais-moi jouir Emma...

La sauveuse délaissa alors les lèvres de la reine pour venir sucer les tétons durcis de la brune. Elle sentit les cuisses de Regina se contracter autour de ses hanches et savait que cette dernière n'allait pas tarder à lâcher prise. L'ancienne mairesse ferma les yeux et poussa un long gémissement en sentant l'orgasme envahir son corps tout entier. Elle était à bout de souffle mais heureuse. Emma la posa délicatement sur le sol et lui sourit :

- Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te regarder jouir et tu es extrêmement excitante.

Regina rougit sous cet aveu et était alors bien décidée à rendre la pareille à sa sauveuse. Elle la prit par la main et l'emmena à l'étage. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle poussa le shérif sur son lit et grimpa à califourchon sur elle. Elle l'embrassa langoureusement avant de descendre ses baisers vers la poitrine généreuse de la blonde. Elle prit un sein en bouche alors qu'une de ses mains s'amusait avec le sein libre. Elle titillait le téton d'Emma avec sa langue. La jeune femme prit alors la main de la reine et la fit descendre jusqu'à son intimité totalement humide, les doigts de Regina glissèrent facilement à l'intérieur et celle-ci fit un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Emma grogna de frustration, elle voulait que son amante aille plus vite, ça en devenait presque douloureux tellement elle en avait besoin.

- Regina s'il te plaît...

La brune sourit, elle adorait quand Emma la supplier :

- Oh oui j'aime quand tu es ma merci et que tu me supplies.

Regina enfonça plus profondément ses doigts et accéléra le mouvement avant de ralentir, faisant presque rager la sauveuse.

- Reginaaa...

- Demande-moi...

- S'il te plaît, baise-moi, prends-moi...

La reine afficha un sourire victorieux et décida de mettre fin à la torture de sa blonde. Elle fit de rapides va-et-vient, faisant gémir Emma qui se cramponnait aux draps, elle se tortillait de plaisir. Elle attrapa alors Regina par la nuque et l'attira à elle dans un baiser passionné. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle jouit, étouffant un cri qui se perdit sur la bouche de l'ancienne mairesse. Emma essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur, sa respiration était saccadée et son corps était parcouru de fourmillements. Regina vint se placer à ses côtés, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle remit une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille du shérif.

- Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un jour je coucherais avec la méchante reine, dit Emma en souriant.

- Et moi avec la fille de Snow-White ! Mais je ne regrette pas, tu t'y prends vraiment bien.

- Ça t'étonne ? Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Regina éclata de rire :

- Pas mal ? C'est pas toi qui me suppliais de te prendre comme une cochonne ?

- Heu... Joker ! Dit Emma en rigolant, non t'étais géniale, une vrai déesse.

- J'aime mieux ça.

La brune posa sa tête sur la poitrine de la sauveuse et caressa son ventre en faisant des petits cercles.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire aux autres ? Demanda la blonde soudainement inquiète.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, on trouvera un mensonge à leur dire en temps et en heure. Pour l'instant j'ai juste envie de profiter à nouveau de ton corps si parfait.

- Hum... J'approuve totalement !

Et avant même qu'Emma n'ait pu esquisser un mouvement, la reine était déjà au-dessus d'elle pour un nouveau round...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Coucou tout le monde ça va? :-)**_

_**Bon je sais que j'avais dit que "soirée mouvementée" serait un OS mais comme certain(e)s d'entre vous on réclamait une suite, je me suis dit pourquoi pas? **_

_**Bon je vous préviens déjà que je ne sais pas encore quand je posterais, je verrais ça en fonction de mon temps libre. **_

_**Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps, en espérant que cette suite vous plaira :-)**_

_**Bonne lecture! :)**_

_**Enjoy ;) **_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Emma se rendit au Granny's. Elle s'installa au bar et commanda un chocolat chaud à la cannelle :

- Je te fais ça tout de suite, dit Ruby, alors bien dormi ? T'as l'air crevé.

La blonde sourit en repensant à sa nuit mouvementée avec Regina.

- Oui j'ai bien dormi. La soirée a fini tard ?

- Non après ton départ, tout le monde est parti. T'étais où d'ailleurs ?

- Oh...Heu... J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, seule. Tu sais avec ce voyage dans la forêt enchantée, le retour de Marianne et tout ça, j'étais un peu à l'ouest.

- J'imagine, dit la serveuse en posant la tasse de chocolat chaud devant le shérif, dis-moi, Regina doit t'en vouloir à mort.

Emma but une gorgée, essayant de trouver une réponse adéquate. Si elle disait que Regina lui en voulait et que finalement elle continuait de lui parler devant les habitants, ça paraîtrait suspect mais si elle disait qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, c'était encore plus suspect non ?

- Je ne sais pas. Enfin, elle me l'a un peu fait comprendre hier en m'engueulant devant tout le monde mais après elle ne m'a plus parlé de soirée, mentit-elle.

- Oui donc elle a la haine. Je te plains, tu vas en baver !

- Ouais...

- C'est dommage pour Henry. Vous commenciez à vous apprécier et maintenant retour à la case départ.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, elle était vraiment mal à l'aise de la tournure que prenait la conversation. C'est alors qu'elle sentit deux mains lui agripper les hanches et des lèvres chaudes se poser dans son cou. Elle refréna une grimace lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que c'était Hook.

- Bonjour, tu m'as manquée hier soir.

- Bonjour, dit Emma en se forçant de sourire.

- Salut 'Man, dit Henry.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda la sauveuse.

- J'ai dormi sur le bateau de Killian.

Emma releva la tête et regarda son « petit-ami » d'un air interrogateur. Ce dernier sourit :

- A défaut d'avoir la mère, j'ai eu le fils, plaisanta-t-il.

- Et j'ai adoré dormir là-bas, dit-il, on pourra y retourner tous les trois ?

La jeune femme faillit recracher son chocolat, mais qu'arrivait-il à son fils ? Hook lui avait-il lobotomisé le cerveau ? Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le jeune garçon lui murmura à son oreille :

- Je sais que tu l'aimes bien et que tu l'as embrassé et ça ne me dérange pas du tout.

A cet instant, Emma aurait voulu tuer Killian pour avoir avoué à son fils qu'ils s'étaient embrassés et pourtant ça n'était qu'un petit bisou de rien du tout. Le pirate s'emballait comme un adolescent. Comment allait-elle se dépêtrer de cette situation ?

- Alors ? Dit Hook, tu acceptes la proposition du gamin ?

La sauveuse n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Regina entra dans le restaurant. Elle portait une robe cintrée rouge qui lui allait à merveille, épousant parfaitement ses formes. Emma déglutit difficilement et ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour se reprendre. Des images du corps nu de la reine se tortillant sous elle, lui revinrent en mémoire et elle eut une bouffée de chaleur. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle s'aperçut que Regina la regardait d'un air amusé sous le regard interrogateur du pirate.

- Pourquoi vous la regardez comme ça ? Vous n'êtes pas censée lui en vouloir à mort après ce qu'elle a fait hier ?

La brune se tourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard :

- Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, pirate.

Hook leva les sourcils, visiblement choqué par les propos de Regina.

- Ça me regarde tout à fait, Emma est ma petite-amie.

Sentant que la situation allait dégénérer, la blonde se décida enfin à sortir de sa torpeur :

- Regina, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je viens chercher Henry, j'ai promis de l'emmener au parc puis au cinéma, dit-elle agacée.

Le petit brun sourit, tout content.

- Maman, est-ce qu'Emma peut venir avec nous ?

- Pas si vite, bonhomme, intervint Killian, ta mère et moi avons prévu de passer la journée ensemble.

- Oh mais on peut annuler hein, dit Emma qui avait très envie d'aller avec Henry et Regina.

- Pas question amour, je te veux pour moi seul, dit-il en passant un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules.

La sauveuse allait répliquer lorsque Regina ajouta :

- Il a raison, une journée avec ton amoureux te fera le plus grand bien. Allez viens mon chéri.

Elle tourna les talons et sortit sous le regard abasourdi du shérif. Hook la prit alors par la taille avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Elle avait une envie folle de le repousser mais n'en fit rien.

- J'ai prévu quelque chose de spécial pour nous, dit-il dans un sourire coquin. Allons sur mon bateau.

* * *

Regina était assise sur un banc, un livre à la main. Elle relevait quelques fois la tête pour voir ce que faisait son fils. En réalité, elle n'avait pas lu une seule page depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au parc. Chaque fois qu'elle essayait de se concentrer, son esprit divaguait et elle pensait à Emma. En ce moment-même elle était avec Hook en train de faire Dieu sait quoi. Ça énervait la reine au plus au point. Elle finit par fermer son livre et se concentra sur son fils. Il était en train de jouer au football avec d'autres jeunes de son âge. Elle regarda sa montre, déjà une heure qu'elle était assise sur ce banc à ne rien faire d'autre que de penser à la sauveuse. Elle allait appeler Henry lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle tourna la tête et fut stupéfaite de voir Emma, tout sourire :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Dit-elle sans pouvoir cacher sa joie.

- Et bien j'avais envie de te voir et de passer du temps avec toi et notre fils.

- Et Hook ?

- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, je lui ai dit que j'avais une urgence au commissariat.

Regina se cala contre le dossier du banc et baissa la tête. La blonde avait passé une heure avec le pirate, qu'avaient-ils fait ?

- Tu es bien silencieuse, est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Oui, ça va.

- Tu mens très mal tu sais, dit Emma en rigolant.

L'ancienne mairesse jeta un regard noir au shérif, lui faisant instantanément perdre son sourire.

- Oh ne fais pas cette tête et dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

La brune resta silencieuse un moment avant de soupirer :

- Est-ce que tu as couché avec Hook ?

- Non ! Tu es devenue folle ou quoi ? Bon j'avoue qu'il a tenté de m'enlever mes fringues mais je l'ai repoussé en disant que j'avais mes règles.

- Tu ne pourras pas le repousser éternellement Emma. Il risque d'avoir des soupçons sur ton soudain changement d'avis. Tu l'embrasses, puis tu le repousses, il va finir par se poser des questions.

- Je sais mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que je couche avec lui ?

Cette idée donna la nausée à la reine. Elle se leva et passa une main dans ses cheveux :

- Je n'en sais rien ! Toi qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je sais pas, je suis paumée.

Regina se sentit vexée :

- La nuit dernière ne voulait donc rien dire pour toi ?

- Quoi ? Mais je n'ai pas dit ça ! C'est juste qu'il y a encore quelques temps on se disputait sans cesse, c'est à peine si on pouvait être dans la même pièce sans se sauter à la gorge et là d'un coup, on couche ensemble et on parle d'avenir.

La reine souffla d'agacement :

- Tu as peur.

- Non je n'ai pas peur du tout.

Évidemment, c'était faux. Emma était morte de trouille à l'idée d'avoir des sentiments pour son ancienne ennemie, celle qui a voulu la tuer à maintes reprises.

- Alors quoi Emma ? C'était juste comme ça pour essayer ? Tu voulais voir ce que ça fait de se taper la méchante de l'histoire c'est ça ?

Regina avait élevé la voix, incapable de contenir sa colère. Henry fut interpellé et vit que sa mère adoptive était en plein conversation houleuse avec le shérif. Il décida de rejoindre ses deux mères afin d'essayer de les calmer.

- Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu cries ? Et toi pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Killian ?

Il avait croisé les bras, attendant des réponses.

- Excuse-moi, mon chéri. Je ne voulais pas m'emporter. Et tu as raison, Emma ne devrait pas être ici.

- Non, je reste, dit Emma en regardant la brune, un air de défi sur le visage.

- D'accord, tu peux rester, nous on s'en va.

Elle attrapa son fils par le bras et se dirigea vers sa voiture, laissant la blonde totalement abasourdie.

* * *

Emma entra au Granny's et s'affala sur une des banquettes. Le restaurant était vide et Ruby ne tarda pas à venir s'asseoir en face de son amie :

- Hey, je te sers quelque chose ?

- Ouais, un truc fort si possible.

- Oula dure journée ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

- Tu ne devais pas passer l'après-midi avec Hook ? Demanda la serveuse en posant le verre de Wisky devant la sauveuse.

- Si, enfin j'ai eu une urgence au commissariat.

Le shérif but une gorgée du breuvage et grimaça quand elle sentit le liquide passer dans son œsophage.

- Ben alors c'est quoi le problème ?

- Rien...Rien d'important.

Ruby voyait bien que la jeune femme cachait quelque chose, elle insista pour savoir quoi :

- Tu sais, si tu as besoin de parler je suis là.

Emma fixa la serveuse et se dit qu'elle pouvait peut-être lui parler d'une partie de son problème, elle finit son verre d'une traite :

- Je regrette d'avoir embrassé Killian.

- Ah bon, pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas. Pourtant il est adorable avec moi et puis il a sauvé David à Neverland. Il m'a soutenue quand j'avais peur pour Henry.

- Tu vas le quitter ?

- Oui. Non. J'en sais rien, je suis perdue. Je l'aimais bien avant.

- Avant quoi ?

_Avant que Regina ne vienne chambouler mon cerveau_, pensa Emma.

- Je...J'ai trompé Hook.

Ruby écarquilla les yeux, choquée mais enthousiaste à la fois d'entendre cette révélation :

- C'est pas vrai !? Avec qui ? Et quand ?

- C'était la nuit dernière et je ne dirais pas avec qui.

- Oh allez s'il te plaît, promis je garderais le secret.

- Non. Bon il faut que j'y aille et surtout pas un mot de cette conversation à qui que ce soit d'accord ?

- Okay...

Emma se leva, prit sa veste avant de sortir du Granny's. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle parle à Regina avant d'aller se coucher sinon elle n'arriverait pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit.

* * *

Regina était en train de faire la vaisselle quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle regarda l'heure. Vingt et une heures. Qui pouvait venir la déranger à cette heure si tardive ? La brune s'essuya les mains et enleva son tablier. Elle alla ensuite ouvrir et ne fut pratiquement pas étonnée de voir Emma.

- Il faut qu'on parle,dit la sauveuse en entrant dans le hall du manoir.

La reine ferma la porte sans un mot.

- Tu es encore fâchée ? Demanda timidement la blonde.

- Si je l'étais tu serais encore sous le porche.

- Ouais c'est pas faux.

Emma était soudain mal à l'aise, elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demanda poliment Regina.

- Heu...Ouais, du cidre si tu as.

La brune se dirigea vers la cuisine, suivie de la mère biologique de son fils. Elle servit deux verres de cidre et en tendit un à son invitée.

- Écoute, je voulais te dire que j'étais désolée pour tout à l'heure. Tu avais raison, j'ai peur de ce que je ressens pour toi.

- Et que ressens-tu pour moi exactement ?

Regina s'était approchée du shérif.

- Et bien de l'attirance, du désir, une profonde amitié, de l'affection et...

- De l'affection vraiment ?

- Bon on va dire un peu plus que ça mais j'ai besoin de temps pour accepter tout ce chamboulement dans ma tête.

La brune hocha la tête, elle comprenait les réticences de la sauveuse. Elle-même avait eu un mal fou à accepter ses sentiments pour Emma.

- Je comprends que tu sois perturbée, dit la reine, ce qui s'est passé entre nous a été tellement vite. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que je t'aurais mise dans mon lit aussi facilement.

La blonde éclata de rire.

- Vous doutez de vos charmes, Majesté ?

- Pas le moins du monde, Miss Swan. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te laisserais le temps qu'il faudra.

L'ancienne mairesse tenta de s'éloigner d'Emma mais cette dernière la retint fermement :

- Ok on prend son temps mais ça n'empêche pas les bisous du moment qu'on ne franchit plus la limite.

Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle s'approcha alors lentement et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres du shérif. Emma agrippa la chevelure brune de la jeune femme et entrouvrit la bouche pour que sa langue vienne à la rencontre de celle de la reine.

- Hum...Emma si tu m'embrasses comme ça, nos bonnes résolutions vont voler en éclat.

- Chut...

Au lieu de s'arrêter, Emma passa ses mains sous la robe de Regina et remonta doucement vers son entrejambe. Malheureusement pour elles, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. La reine grogna de frustration sous le regard amusé de la blonde.

- Qui est-ce encore ? Dit la brune agacée.

- Ben va voir. D'ailleurs je viens avec toi.

Regina remit sa robe en place et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place. Elle se dirigea ensuite dans le hall pour ouvrir la porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Robin des bois devant elle.

- Regina, pardon de te déranger à cette heure-ci mais je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, je n'arrive pas à t'oublier. Je suis fou de toi. Nous deux, ça peut pas finir comme ça, je t'aime...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour tout le monde comment ça va? Moi plutôt bien :-)**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent, je vois que vous êtes autant saoulé que moi avec Robin des arbres ^^**_

_**Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **_

_**Bonne lecture :)**_

_**Enjoy ;)**_

* * *

Emma fut tirée de son sommeil par la voix stridente de sa mère. Pourtant tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était rester au lit pour ne pas à avoir affronter cette journée. Elle finit tout de même par se lever en grognant. La blonde repensa à la soirée de la veille. Regina n'avait pas hésité à lui demander de partir lorsque Robin avait fait une entrée des plus théâtrale en avouant son amour pour la reine. La brune ne lui avait donné aucune nouvelle malgré la dizaine de messages que le shérif lui avait envoyé. Elle descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner et retrouva Snow en train d'allaiter Neal.

- Bien dormi ?

- Hum...

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu t'es levée du mauvais pied ?

- Ouais...

Emma mangea ses céréales en silence, trop occupée à ruminer les événements de la veille. Elle regarda son téléphone pour la énième fois et vit qu'elle avait un message. Son cœur se mit à cogner dans sa poitrine mais elle déchanta bien vite en voyant que c'était Killian.

_« Rejoins-moi au Granny's avant d'aller au commissariat, je te paye un café, fais vite amour »_

Elle répondit un rapide _« Ok »_ avant de finir son bol en vitesse. Elle se leva et prit sa veste :

- Tu pars déjà ? Dit Mary-Margaret, étonnée.

- Ouais, je dois rejoindre Hook avant d'aller bosser.

La sauveuse embrassa sa mère sur la joue et son petit-frère sur le front. Dix minutes plus tard, Emma gara sa voiture en face du restaurant. Lorsqu'elle entra à l'intérieur, elle vit que le pirate n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle commanda un chocolat chaud à la cannelle.

- Je te fais ça tout de suite, dit Ruby en souriant.

Une fois la commande prête, la serveuse posa la tasse sur le bar et se pencha légèrement en chuchotant :

- Tu as vu là-bas dans le fond ? Y'a Marianne et elle n'a pas l'air bien.

La blonde tourna la tête vers la jeune femme. En effet, elle avait le nez plongé dans son café et les yeux rougis d'avoir pleuré. Le cœur d'Emma se serra en pensant au pire. Regina et Robin étaient-ils remis ensemble ? Elle prit son chocolat chaud et se dirigea vers la jeune femme :

- Hey Marianne, dit-elle un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Marianne sursauta en entendant la voix du shérif :

- Oh Emma, je ne t'avais pas vu, tu vas bien ?

- Oui moi ça va, dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de la brune, mais toi ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.

- En effet ce n'est pas la grande forme...

- Où est ton mari ? Demanda la blonde en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

- Je...Je ne sais pas. Hier on s'est disputé assez violemment.

- Oh ! Je suis certaine que ça va s'arranger, il t'aime.

- Pourtant, poursuivit Marianne en ignorant la remarque d'Emma, ça allait avant-hier, quand nous sommes revenus de la forêt enchantée. Il était si doux, si tendre, on a même fait l'amour.

La jeune femme sourit en repensant à la nuit qu'elle avait passée avec son mari.

- Oh mais c'est super ! S'enthousiasma la sauveuse.

- Oui, sauf qu'hier, je sais pas, il était bizarre, il était ailleurs. Et puis j'ai voulu savoir ce qu'il avait mais il s'est énervé et il est parti en claquant la porte. Il...il n'est pas rentré de la nuit.

Marianne fondit en larmes tandis qu'Emma se figea en entendant ces paroles. Elle était maintenant sûre et certaine que Robin avait passé la nuit avec Regina. Elle voulait rassurer Marianne mais elle était incapable d'esquisser un geste tellement elle se sentait mal.

- Bonjour Mesdames, dit Hook en arrivant à leur table.

La blonde sortit de sa torpeur et sourit faiblement à son petit-ami.

- Salut, tu es en retard !

- Oui excuse-moi, j'ai eu un problème avec mon bateau. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Rien. Querelle d'amoureux.

- Oh !

Le jeune homme s'installa près du shérif et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Marianne quand à elle, avait cessé de pleurer mais restait cloîtrée dans son mutisme. Emma aperçut alors Regina qui s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le bed and breakfast. Elle se tourna vers Killian et l'embrassa langoureusement. En les voyant, la reine leva un sourcil avant de détourner le regard. Elle s'installa au bar :

- Bonjour Miss Lucas, j'aimerais un café bien fort, la nuit a été courte.

Emma repoussa Hook qui se demanda ce qui lui arrivait. La sauveuse fusilla l'ancienne mairesse du regard. A quoi jouait-elle ?

- Votre Majesté, ça ne vous vient jamais à l'esprit de regarder votre téléphone de temps en temps ? Dit la blonde d'une voix pleine d'ironie.

Regina se retourna et regarda son amante, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres :

- J'étais très occupée ces dernières heures, shérif.

La sauveuse sentit la colère monter en elle mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Marianne se mit à hurler :

- Espèce de garce ! Je suis certaine que Robin était chez vous hier soir !

- En effet, répondit calmement la brune.

La réaction stoïque de Regina accentua davantage la rage de la jeune femme :

- Et vous n'avez certainement pas hésité à écarter les cuisses devant lui, je présume.

Sans même qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Marianne se retrouva clouée au mur, sentant un étau se refermer autour de sa gorge.

- Je pourrais très bien te tuer, je l'ai déjà fait dans le passé, gronda la reine.

Marianne avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

- Regina lâche-la ! Cria le shérif.

Mais la brune n'en fit rien, elle prenait un malin plaisir à faire souffrir la femme de Robin.

- Arrête-la avec ta magie, Amour ! Dit Hook.

- Quoi ? Non ! Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal.

- Alors on va utiliser la bonne vieille méthode.

Emma allait demander de quelle méthode le pirate parlait lorsque ce dernier se rua sur la reine. Il propulsa Regina sur une des tables. La brune se cogna la tête avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol, écrasée par le corps de Killian. Le jeune homme se leva rapidement mais l'ancienne mairesse resta au sol. La blonde se précipita sur elle et paniqua lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle ne se réveillait pas.

- Regina, réveille-toi ! Dit le shérif en la secouant.

Aucune réaction. Le cœur de la sauveuse rata un battement quand elle réalisa que du sang coulait de la tête de la brune.

- Non, non, non ! Regina, s'il te plaît, reste avec nous. Ruby ! Appelle les secours !

La serveuse acquiesça, prit son téléphone et composa le numéro des urgences. Emma se tourna vers Hook le regard menaçant :

- Je te jure que si elle ne s'en sort pas, tu vas le payer...

* * *

Emma attendit que Henry sorte de l'école. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle lui fit signe. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en arrivant à sa hauteur :

- Pourquoi t'es là ? Normalement c'était maman qui devait venir me chercher.

- Je sais mais elle a eu un accident, elle est à l'hôpital.

- Quoi ? Quel genre d'accident ? Elle va bien ?

- Elle s'est cognée la tête assez fort pour avoir des points de suture. Et oui ne t'inquiète pas elle va bien. On va la voir là.

- Je suis rassuré qu'elle aille bien.

Il monta dans la voiture :

- C'est pour elle cet énorme bouquet de fleurs ?

- Heu...Ouais, dit la blonde, gênée, tu trouves que c'est trop ?

- Ben je sais pas. C'est surtout bizarre. Mais bon je trouve ça cool, ça pourrait vous rapprocher, elle adore les fleurs.

- Ouais. Bon allez c'est parti pour l'hôpital.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans le hall. Emma tendit le bouquet de fleurs à Henry qui la regarda incrédule :

- C'est mieux si c'est toi qui lui donne.

- D'accord.

Le shérif demanda à l'accueil le numéro de la chambre de Regina. Au plus elle approchait de la reine, au plus elle stressait. Une fois devant la porte, Henry frappa doucement et entra.

- Bonjour maman, tiens c'est pour toi.

Regina qui était allongée, se mit en position assise pour prendre le bouquet :

- Bonjour mon chéri, elles sont magnifiques, merci.

Le jeune garçon enlaça sa mère et reprit le bouquet pour le mettre dans un vase. Emma fut déçue de voir que Robin était au chevet de la jeune femme.

- Salut, dit-elle en faisant un petit signe de la main.

- Bonjour Shérif, merci d'être venue.

- Oh ben c'est normal hein. Comment tu te sens ? Pas trop mal à la tête ?

- Si un peu mais je survivrais, dit-elle en souriant.

La blonde souriait niaisement rien que de voir Regina. Elle était toujours aussi sexy malgré l'énorme bandage qui lui enserrait la tête. Son sourire disparut lorsqu'elle vit l'archer prendre la main de la reine dans la sienne, il avait l'air inquiet.

- Tu es certaine que tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non je ne me souviens de rien, dit Regina agacée, tu peux aller me chercher un jus de pommes s'il te plaît ? L'eau est infecte ici.

- D'accord. Je prends le gamin avec moi.

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de la brune avant de sortir avec Henry. Emma se rapprocha alors et s'assit sur le lit de son amante.

- C'est vrai, tu ne te souviens de rien ?

Regina sourit :

- Bien sûr que non mais je me voyais mal lui dire que j'avais menacé sa femme.

- Je dirais même que tu allais pratiquement la tuer, dit le shérif en rigolant.

- Tu me connais bien.

Emma éclata de rire et prit la main de la brune dans la sienne :

- J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre.

- Tu sais très bien qu'il me faut plus qu'une petite bousculade d'un pirate pour me tuer.

- Ouais je sais mais quand j'ai vu tout ce sang, puis tu ne te réveillais pas, j'ai carrément flippé et j'ai engueulé Hook comme du poisson pourri.

- Il a dû se demander quoi.

- J'avoue qu'il a fait une drôle de tête mais je m'en fiche.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes. La sauveuse s'approcha doucement de la reine et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres faisant pousser un soupir de contentement de la part de Regina :

- Au fait, merci pour le bouquet.

- De rien, je sais qu'il est énorme mais bon.

- Je l'adore !

Emma sourit avant de se mordre la lèvre :

- A quoi tu penses ? Demanda la brune.

- Robin...

- Oui. Il a passé la nuit chez moi.

- Oh ! Dit la blonde, blessée.

L'ancienne mairesse posa sa main sur la joue du shérif et la caressa tendrement :

- Il a passé la nuit chez moi, Emma, pas avec moi, d'accord ?

- Ouais mais il est fou de toi.

- Je sais mais moi je suis folle de toi.

La blonde eut un grand sourire, elle se sentait comme une adolescente qui connaissait ses premiers émois amoureux. Elle allait à nouveau embrasser Regina quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Bonjour Regina !

Emma grogna de frustration. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les Charming débarquent au mauvais moment ?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello tout le monde, vous allez bien? Moi ça va ^^ **_

_**Merci pour vos reviews, vos follows, vos ajouts en favori et tout ça, vous êtes supers :p**_

_**Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre ! **_

_**Bonne lecture :)**_

_**Enjoy ;) **_

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Emma était penchée sur la rambarde du bateau de Hook, fixant la lune qui brillait dans le ciel. Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle sentit le pirate l'enlacer. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de lui dire que le repas était prêt. La blonde se dirigea alors dans la cabine et s'installa à la petite table en face de Killian. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, le jeune homme se racla la gorge :

- Amour, je peux te poser une question ?

- Ouais.

- En fait, j'ai vraiment trouvé ta réaction bizarre quand j'ai malencontreusement blessé Regina. Sur le moment j'ai cru que tu voulais m'arracher les yeux, dit-il en souriant. Pourquoi avoir réagi comme ça alors qu'elle est censée te détester.

La sauveuse fut prise de court et faillit s'étouffer avec un morceau de viande.

- Oh...et bien...heu...en fait, j'ai eu peur pour Henry, voilà tout. Je ne voulais pas qu'il perde sa mère adoptive.

- Mouais, dit le pirate pas vraiment convaincu.

- En tout cas, c' est délicieux, tu cuisines comme un chef, dit Emma pour changer de sujet.

- Oh tu sais, j'ai beaucoup de talents et j'ai hâte de te les faire découvrir.

Il fit un clin d'œil suggestif qui donna au shérif l'envie de vomir. Elle avait une envie folle de prendre ses jambes à son cou et d'aller retrouver Regina.

- Quand la reine est-elle sortie au fait ? Demanda Hook.

- Ce matin.

Il hocha la tête et avala sa dernière bouchée avant de déposer bruyamment sa fourchette dans l'assiette. Emma sourit en pensant à la réaction de la brune face à une telle attitude, elle lèverait les yeux au ciel à coup sûr.

- Pourquoi tu souris ?

- Hein ? Pour rien.

- Ça te dit qu'on aille dans ma chambre ?

- Pourquoi pas...

Comme un automate, la jeune femme suivit son petit-ami. Elle fut à peine entrée qu'il la plaqua contre la porte et l'embrassa. Il enfonça sa langue dans la bouche de la sauveuse sans aucune délicatesse. Il l'attrapa ensuite par les hanches pour l'attirer contre lui. Emma pouvait sentir son excitation à travers son pantalon et ne savait pas du tout comment elle allait mettre un terme à ses assauts de pirate en chaleur. Lorsque Killian passa ses mains en dessous de son débardeur, la blonde se dégagea. Devant le regard interrogateur de Hook, elle dit :

- Puis-je utiliser ta salle de bain ?

- Bien sûr, dit-il d'un air coquin, fais-toi belle pour moi, Amour.

Emma dût faire un effort pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel d'agacement. Elle entra dans la petite pièce et prit bien soin de fermer la porte à clé. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et posa ses mains de part et d'autre du lavabo. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle trouve un prétexte pour sortir de ce bateau de malheur sinon elle passerait à la casserole dès ce soir. Son téléphone portable se mit alors à sonner et son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle vit que c'était Regina.

- Allô, dit-elle, fébrile à l'idée d'entendre la voix de sa reine.

- Bonsoir, tu vas bien ?

- Ouais et toi ?

- Ça va mais mon shérif préféré me manque...

Emma sourit niaisement en entendant ces mots et ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle avait l'air bête en voyant son reflet dans le miroir.

- Ma reine me manque aussi.

- Où es-tu ?

- Ben...en fait...je suis sur le bateau de Hook.

Avant même qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'il lui arrive, elle entendit un bip continu à l'autre bout du fil.

- Regina ?

La blonde souffla, elle n'en revenait pas que la jeune femme lui avait littéralement raccroché au nez. Il était clair qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester une seconde de plus sur ce maudit Jolly Rodger. Elle fourra son téléphone dans sa poche et sortit en trombe. Killian était à moitié nu sur le lit, attendant patiemment le retour de sa belle.

- Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas rester, je t'appelle demain, dit-elle avant de se précipiter hors de la cabine, ne laissant aucune chance au pirate de répliquer.

Elle courra jusqu'à sa voiture et roula comme une folle jusqu'au manoir de l'ancienne mairesse.

* * *

Arrivée devant la grande maison, Emma remarqua que tout était éteint. Elle frappa quelques coups à la porte d'entrée mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Elle haussa les épaules et décida d'entrer par effraction. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'arrêta quelques instants dans le hall afin d'écouter si elle entendait un bruit signifiant que la maison n'était pas vide. Rien. Le shérif monta alors à l'étage et vit de la lumière filtrer à travers une des portes. Elle en fut presque rassurée. La sauveuse se dirigea vers la chambre de la reine et y entra à pas de loup. Elle alluma une des lampes de chevet et se posa sur le lit de la brune, attendant que cette dernière entre dans la pièce. Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, Regina ouvrit la porte et sursauta en voyant le shérif à moitié allongé sur son lit.

- Bon sang Emma, tu m'as fait peur !

- Pardon, c'était pas vraiment mon intention. J'adore cette nuisette, dit la blonde en se léchant les lèvres d'envie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma maison ?

- Tu m'as raccrochée au nez !

- Tu étais avec ton pirate !

- Arrête de dire ça, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas mon pirate.

La brune fit le tour de son lit et vint s'asseoir près de la sauveuse, agacée :

- Si c'était le cas, tu l'aurais déjà quitté.

Emma soupira et vint se blottir contre la reine :

- J'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi.

- Tu peux quand même comprendre que ça ne m'enchante pas de te savoir avec ce pervers ?

- Ouais je t'assure que je fais mon possible.

La reine ne répondit pas et se tourna sur le côté, dos à la blonde. Cette dernière en profita pour coller un peu plus son corps contre celui de son amante.

- Je peux rester dormir ici cette nuit ? Demanda timidement le shérif.

- Non.

Emma sourit et enfonça son nez dans la chevelure de sa compagne.

- Oh allez Gina...

- Je m'appelle Regina ! Ne me donne pas de surnom ridicule s'il te plaît.

- Je trouve que Gina te va très bien.

Devant le mutisme de l'ancienne mairesse, elle s'approcha du lobe de l'oreille de celle-ci et se mit à le suçoter sensuellement, provoquant de longs frissons chez Regina. La reine se retourna brusquement et attrapa la sauveuse par la nuque pour lui offrir un baiser plein de passion. Emma gémit et passa une main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, profitant du goût mentholé de la langue de la brune. Regina passa ensuite ses mains sous le débardeur de son amante, caressant sa colonne vertébrale et descendit lentement pour presser ses fesses. Emma sentit le feu envahir son bas ventre. A bout de souffle, elles se séparèrent. La brune posa son front contre celui de sa compagne en souriant.

- C'est tout ce que vous aurez ce soir, Miss Swan.

- Quoi ? Non ! On était bien parti là. Je suis prête, je ne veux plus attendre, je veux franchir la limite que je nous avais imposée.

Regina leva un sourcil, amusée. Pour toute réponse, elle lécha de façon très coquine les lèvres du shérif.

- Et bien nous ne franchirons aucune limite tant que tu seras avec Hook.

- Tu es vraiment injuste là.

- Non, je me dis que peut-être ça t'aidera à le quitter plus rapidement.

Emma souffla et se rallongea à côté de la reine, plus frustrée que jamais. La brune posa une jambe et un bras sur la sauveuse.

- Bonne nuit Emma.

- Bonne nuit, Gina, dit la blonde en souriant sachant très bien que ça agaçait la brune.

La reine donna un coup de coude à son amante avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Elles finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

* * *

- Dis-moi que j'ai mal entendu ! S'écria Emma.

- Oh ma chérie, pourquoi tu le prends comme ça ?

- Tu aurais pu m'en parler avant quand même !

Emma s'affala sur le canapé, en colère contre sa mère.

- Écoute, Killian est ton petit-ami, j'ai quand même le droit de l'inviter à manger pour apprendre à mieux le connaître non ?

- T'as pas besoin de faire ça. Et puis tu le connais, on a passé beaucoup de temps avec lui quand on était à Neverland.

- Oui mais à ce moment-là, tu n'étais pas encore avec lui. Allez va te changer, il va arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

La sauveuse croisa les bras en signe de rébellion.

- Je suis très bien comme ça !

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Mary-Margaret était occupée à mettre la table et demanda à sa fille d'aller ouvrir. Cette dernière se leva et traîna les pieds. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, elle fut stupéfaite de trouver Regina en face d'elle, un bouquet de fleurs dans une main et une bouteille de vin dans l'autre.

- Re...gi...na !?

- Bonsoir, dit la brune, fière du trouble qu'elle venait de provoquer chez le shérif.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Ta mère m'a invitée.

La reine entra et offrit les fleurs à son ancienne belle-fille qui la remercia chaleureusement.

- David est en haut avec Neal, il ne devrait pas tarder à descendre.

- Où est Henry ?

- Dans sa chambre, dit Emma avant de crier après son fils.

Il descendit les marches avec toute la grâce d'un éléphant, faisant lever les yeux au ciel de sa mère adoptive.

- Salut maman, dit-il en venant l'enlacer, je suis content que tu sois là.

- Moi aussi mon chéri.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hook arriva, vêtu de son plus beau costume de pirate. Il avait également apporté des fleurs et une bouteille de vin pour les Charming. Finalement tout le monde s'installa à la table. Emma était assise à côté de Killian tandis que Regina se trouvait en face de la blonde, assise à côté de Henry. Snow et David était en bout de table. Le repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance, Henry ne cessait de parler et de faire des blagues. Hook posa sa main sur la jambe d'Emma qui brûlait d'envie de l'envoyer promener mais elle n'en fit rien. Après le dessert, Henry proposa de faire un jeu.

- Quel jeu ? Demanda la sauveuse intriguée.

- Ça s'appelle « sept minutes au paradis » vous connaissez ?

- Dois-je te rappeler que l'on vient de la forêt enchantée ? Dit Regina.

- Heu...non mais bon on sait jamais hein. Donc en fait on prend une bouteille vide, on la fait tourner sur la table et la personne désignée doit être enfermée sept minutes dans un placard avec la personne qui a tourné la bouteille. Normalement elles doivent s'embrasser mais ici on va juste dire qu'on peut faire ce qu'on veut pendant les minutes autorisées.

- Comment connais-tu ce jeu ?

- Ben j'ai déjà joué à l'école.

La reine manqua de s'étouffer :

- Tu veux dire que tu joues à embrasser plusieurs filles ?

Henry se mit à rougir furieusement.

- Oh c'est pas grave hein, à son âge, c'est bien d'avoir plusieurs copines à la fois, dit Emma en rigolant.

Regina fusilla la blonde du regard :

- Telle mère, tel fils, dit-elle d'une voix froide.

Emma déglutit difficilement et baissa le regard, honteuse. Elle savait très bien pourquoi la brune disait ça.

- Bon alors on le fait ce jeu ? Dit Henry pour détendre l'atmosphère

- D'accord, dit Snow enthousiaste.

- Je commence, dit le jeune garçon.

Il tourna alors la bouteille et tomba sur sa mère biologique.

- Allez Man, on doit aller dans le placard.

La jeune femme se leva et le suivit dans la pièce exiguë. Pendant les sept minutes, Henry avoua à Emma qu'en fait il avait une amoureuse mais qu'il n'osait pas le dire à Regina. Le shérif promit de garder le secret. Il tenta d'en savoir plus à propos de sa relation avec Hook mais Emma esquiva le sujet. Une fois le temps écoulé ils sortirent et la blonde tourna la bouteille. Elle retint un cri de joie lorsque Regina fut désignée. Elles entrèrent dans le placard à balais et restèrent silencieuses quelques secondes avant que la reine ne brise le silence :

- Tu comptes attendre que les sept minutes soient passées pour m'embrasser ?

- T'es sérieuse ? Ici ?

- Auriez-vous la frousse shérif ? Se moqua la brune.

- Pas du tout !

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, Emma plaqua Regina contre le mur et l'embrassa langoureusement, faisant jouer sa langue avec celle de la jeune femme. Elle mordillait doucement la lèvres inférieures de son amante, lui provoquant des gémissements de plaisir qu'elle tenta d'étouffer avec sa bouche. Regina, quant à elle, luttait pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions. Elle voulait caresser sa compagne, elle aurait voulu goûter son fruit défendu mais elle savait que ça n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit, même si savoir les Charming dans la pièce à côté accentuait son excitation. La blonde s'attaqua au cou de l'ancienne mairesse tandis que cette dernière s'agrippait à la longue chevelure bouclée du shérif.

- J'ai tellement envie de toi, dit la brune d'une voix rauque.

- Oh moi aussi ! Tu me fais un de ces effets...

- Le temps est écoulé, hurla Henry de l'autre côté de la porte.

Les deux jeunes femmes eurent toutes les peines du monde à se séparer, elles sortirent à contrecœur.

- Vous ne vous êtes même pas entre-tuées, je suis étonné, plaisanta Killian.

- On peut être civilisé quand il le faut, dit la blonde en regardant la reine en souriant.

- Bon à toi Regina, dit Mary-Margaret en tenant son fils dans ses bras qui babillait dans tous les sens.

La reine s'exécuta et eut envie d'envoyer valser la bouteille dans le mur en voyant qu'elle avait désigné le pirate. Ce dernier sourit et fit une révérence pour laisser passer la jeune femme en première. Une fois à l'intérieur, la brune croisa les bras. Elle était bien décidée à passer ces sept minutes d'enfer à ne pas ouvrir la bouche. Hook s'affala contre le mur et regarda l'ancienne mairesse, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors comme ça vous avez repoussé les avances de Robin des Bois ?

- En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ? Dit-elle d'une voix sèche.

- Et bien je suis étonné, vous qui déclariez à tout le monde qu'il était votre véritable amour, vous ne voulez plus de lui. Alors qu'il rampe pratiquement à vos pieds.

- Il est avec Marianne.

- Vous savez très bien qu'il vous préfère à elle.

Regina soupira et détourna le regard pour bien faire comprendre au pirate qu'il l'ennuyait.

- De toute façon, je sais pourquoi vous ne voulez plus de l'archer.

- Ah bon, et pourquoi cela ? Dit-elle en levant un sourcil.

- A cause d'Emma...

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Killian se mit à rigoler :

- Je suis peut-être un pirate mais je ne suis pas stupide, Majesté. Je vois bien comment vous regardez MA petite-amie et je sais très bien que vous adoriez vous taper les petites servantes du château de Léopold. Votre réputation vous précède ma chère.

La brune se figea et tenta de garder un visage impassible. Comment cet idiot avait-il pu découvrir son secret ? Était-elle tellement folle d'Emma Swan que ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu du visage. Elle préféra ignorer le jeune homme. Hook s'approcha alors dangereusement d'elle :

- Mais je vous préviens, jamais vous ne l'aurez dans votre lit !

Regina avait envie d'éclater de rire et de rabattre le clapet de Jones en lui disant que c'était déjà fait mais au lieu de ça, elle lui offrit un regard noir dont seule, elle avait le secret.

- Et vous, Capitaine ?

- Quoi moi ?

- L'avez-vous déjà eue dans votre lit ?

Le pirate ne sut quoi répondre tandis que Regina souriait, triomphante :

- Je crois que le temps est écoulé, dit-elle.

Elle sortit et laissa Hook totalement abasourdi. Il était maintenant certain que Regina savait qu'il n'avait pas encore couché avec Emma et il était bien décidé à découvrir comment elle avait découvert une telle chose...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonsoir :-)**_

_**Je sais j'ai mis dix ans pour vous pondre le chapitre 5 ! Mais bon vu comment la saison 4 est partie, je suis tellement dégoûtée que je suis moins motivée du coup :/**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews, j'avoue que c'est elles qui m'ont motivée à écrire ce chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira (même si certain(e)s d'entre vous voudront sûrement me frapper lol )**_

_**Je ne sais pas quand viendra le chapitre suivant, j'y travaille lol ! **_

_**Encore merci d'être là et de continuer à me suivre! Merci à mon beta pour être toujours là pour moi et me soutenir ! Mwah ! **_

_**Bonne lecture :)**_

_**Enjoy ;)**_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Emma claqua violemment la porte de l'appartement de ses parents et s'y adossa en fermant les yeux. Mary-Margaret et David la regardèrent comme si elle était devenue folle.

- Ma chérie ? Mais que fais-tu ici à cette heure-ci ? Il est presque sept heures.

La blonde ne répondit pas, elle avait la gorge serrée. Elle avait envie de fondre en larmes. Le shérif se précipita alors dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit, se maudissant intérieurement. Mais que lui avait-il pris d'avoir fait une chose pareille ? Elle aurait tant aimé effacer la nuit dernière mais malheureusement c'était impossible. Son téléphone se mit à vibrer, elle venait de recevoir un message de Regina.

_« Bonjour Emma, j'espère que tu vas bien. On déjeune ensemble ce midi ? »_

Les larmes de la sauveuse redoublèrent et elle jeta son portable par terre, qui heureusement, retomba sur le tapis. Jamais elle ne pourrait regarder la reine dans les yeux après ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle tenta malgré tout de se calmer, inspira et expira profondément. Finalement Emma reprit son téléphone et envoya rapidement un _« avec plaisir » _avant de se lever et d'aller prendre une douche. Une fois prête, elle descendit rejoindre ses parents et son petit-frère, Henry étant chez sa mère adoptive. Elle retrouva Mary-Margaret dans le salon, elle était en train de donner à manger à Neal. La blonde se servit un bol de céréales avant de se poser dans le canapé. Snow, ne supportant plus le silence de sa fille, essaya d'engager la conversation :

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Oui.

- On ne dirait pas. Quelque chose te tracasse ?

Emma roula des yeux, agacée par sa mère :

- Tu vas me poser des questions encore longtemps ?

- Heu...Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout, se défendit la princesse.

- Puisque je te dis que je vais bien.

Le shérif souffla et se leva brusquement.

- Il faut que j'aille bosser.

Sur ce, elle sortit, laissant sa mère abasourdie et au bord des larmes.

* * *

Regina entra dans le Granny's et commanda un café. Elle s'installa au bar et vérifia son téléphone. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la réponse d'Emma. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : la retrouver le midi même. Depuis leur fameuse soirée chez Snow, Regina n'avait cessé de penser aux baisers qu'elle avait échangés avec le shérif. Sa bonne humeur fut soudain assombrie par l'arrivée de Hook. Le pirate commanda une bière avant de s'installer non loin de la reine.

- Comment va notre Majesté ce matin ? Dit-il en souriant.

- Ça allait avant que vous n'entriez dans le restaurant.

- Oh ! Moi aussi je vous adore. Mais sachez que rien de ce que vous pourrez dire n'entachera ma bonne humeur.

Regina tourna la tête vers lui en levant un sourcil :

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous rend si heureux ?

Il but une gorgée de sa bière :

- J'ai passé une nuit torride avec Emma.

La brune fit tout son possible pour garder un visage impassible même si au fond d'elle, elle avait envie de hurler. Elle prit sa tasse de café et la but d'une traite.

- Toutes mes félicitations, dit-elle dans un sourire hypocrite, je savais bien que vous étiez du genre à prendre les restes des autres.

Sur ce, elle descendit du tabouret afin de sortir du Granny's. Killian la retint par le bras, l'obligeant à lui faire face :

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Allons, capitaine, faites aller vos méninges pour une fois.

La reine se dégagea de l'emprise du pirate et sortit du restaurant, bien décidée à avoir une conversation avec la sauveuse.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Emma était affalée sur sa chaise de bureau, réfléchissant à comment elle allait annoncer à Regina qu'elle avait fait une énorme erreur. Son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit familier des talons de la reine claquant sur le sol. Une fois que la brune fut dans le bureau, le shérif tenta un vague sourire :

- Hey Reg...

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car elle fut téléportée dans un endroit qu'elle reconnut comme être le mausolée de son amante.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Gronda l'ancienne mairesse.

- Regina, écoute, je...

- As-tu couché avec Hook ou pas ?

La reine avait un mal fou à contenir sa colère. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et elle serraient les poings afin de ne pas utiliser sa magie et faire exploser les objets se trouvant dans la pièce. Emma baissa la tête et soupira :

- Oui, c'est vrai et crois-moi que je m'en veux et que je me dégoûte !

- Et bien comme ça on est deux !

La blonde essaya d'attraper la main de Regina pour la calmer :

- S'il te plaît, ne dis pas ça. Je suis désolée d'accord ? J'aimerais pouvoir effacer ce que j'ai fait.

La brune recula, ne voulant avoir aucun contact avec le shérif. Pour ne pas qu'Emma s'aperçoive qu'elle était au bord des larmes, elle lui tourna le dos et murmura d'une voix brisée :

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Je...J'en sais rien ! Il a commencé à parler de toi et moi, il m'a dit qu'il avait des soupçons, alors j'ai paniqué...

Regina se retourna vivement et fit volte-face à la sauveuse :

- Tu as paniqué ?

- Oui !

Alors tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que d'écarter les cuisses ? Bravo ! Je te félicite.

- Gina... Je te demande pardon, ça ne se reproduira plus !

- Oh mais je m'en contrefiche maintenant parce que toi et moi c'est terminé ! Tu m'as trahie, je pensais que tu m'aimais comme moi je t'aime mais apparemment je me suis trompée.

Emma fondit alors en larmes :

- Non ne fais pas ça, ne romps pas avec moi, je ne pourrais pas le supporter !

- Il fallait y penser avant !

- Dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour me racheter.

- Il n'y a plus rien à faire, Emma, c'est trop tard.

Dans un geste de désespoir, la sauveuse se rua dans les bras de la reine qui essaya de la repousser. La blonde posa ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de sa compagne pour la forcer à la regarder :

- Mon amour, regarde-moi, je t'aime ! Pardon, pardon, pardon ! S'il te plaît ne m'abandonne pas.

Emma s'approcha lentement et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de l'ancienne mairesse. Le baiser était si désespéré que Regina ne put retenir ses larmes.

- Emma, lâche-moi...

- Non ! Je ferais tout ce que tu veux pour me faire pardonner.

La sauveuse recommença à embrasser la brune avec tout l'amour et le désir qu'elle avait pour cette femme. Elle sentait bien que la reine voulait la repousser mais elle ne se laissait pas faire. Au bout d'interminables secondes, Regina réussit à s'éloigner du shérif.

- Je suis désolée...

Et elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée violette laissant Emma seule avec sa souffrance et sa culpabilité...

* * *

Le soir venu, Emma se trouvait au Granny's avec Henry. Ils avaient prévu de manger un bout avec Mary-Margaret et la princesse n'était toujours pas arrivée. La blonde était dans ses pensées, écoutant que d'une oreille ce que son fils lui racontait.

- Hé tu m'écoutes ?

- Hein ? Quoi ?

Henry soupira et leva les yeux au ciel :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Rien.

- Tu mens très mal. Dis-moi, je pourrais peut-être t'aider.

Le shérif se cala dans le fond de sa chaise et fixa son fils, pas vraiment convaincue.

- Ok. Puisque tu veux tout savoir. J'ai merdé avec Regina.

- Oh ça, c'est dans vos habitudes à vous prendre la tête pour rien.

Emma esquissa un sourire en entendant les mots du jeune homme. Il parlait presque comme un adulte maintenant. C'est dingue ce qu'il avait grandi et mûri en quatre ans.

- Ouais c'est pas faux mais là je crois avoir été trop loin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Heu...Rien que tu ne dois savoir. C'est des histoires d'adultes, gamin.

Le jeune homme croisa les bras et se mit à bouder au moment même où sa grand-mère entrait dans le restaurant.

- Bonsoir, excusez-moi pour le retard mais j'ai eu un mal fou à mettre Neal au lit.

- Pas grave t'inquiète !

- Vous avez déjà commandé ?

- Non, on t'attendait.

Snow regarda son petit-fils avant de lancer un regard interrogateur au shérif :

- Il boude... Tu connais les ados.

- Vaguement, dit-elle en souriant.

Après avoir passé leur commande, Mary-Margaret se mit à raconter sa journée. Emma fit un gros effort pour se concentrer sur les paroles de la princesse, ne voulant pas vexer sa mère. Une fois le repas terminé, la sauveuse se leva :

- Bon je reviens, je vais au petit coin

Une fois à l'intérieur des toilettes, elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et essaya de joindre la reine. Évidemment, elle tomba sur sa messagerie. Elle raccrocha, énervée et se lava les mains. Ensuite elle sortit et se retrouva nez à nez avec la brune :

- Regina !?

- Bonsoir. Peux-tu te pousser s'il te plaît ? J'ai une envie pressante.

Emma resta figée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La reine bouscula le shérif pour entrer dans la pièce.

- Robin m'a invitée à dîner.

La jeune femme claqua la porte plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Cette révélation la contrariait au plus au point.

- Un dîner genre rendez-vous galant ?

- Oui.

- Quoi ? Mais à quoi tu joues ? Tu n'es même pas amoureuse de lui !

- Excuse-moi mais s'il y a bien une personne qui joue dans cette pièce, ça n'est certainement pas moi.

Emma soupira :

- J'ai essayé de te joindre toute l'après-midi.

- Je sais, j'ai filtré tes appels, je n'avais pas envie de te parler.

- Tu es puérile.

- Évidemment, c'est encore et toujours de ma faute.

Regina entra dans une des toilettes et referma la porte au nez du shérif.

- Arrête de faire l'enfant maintenant ! Je vais tout dire à Hook si c'est ce que tu veux.

- Comme je te l'ai dit ce matin, ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. J'ai fait une croix sur notre relation. Nous savons toutes les deux que c'était une erreur.

La sauveuse sentit la colère monter en elle et frappa du poing sur la porte.

- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux !

La reine sortit et poussa la jeune femme pour se laver les mains.

- Je vais laisser une chance à Robin. Ses sentiments pour moi sont réels et je finirais certainement par l'aimer, moi aussi.

Emma attrapa violemment la brune et l'attira à elle. Regina poussa un cri de surprise qui se transforma en gémissements lorsqu'elle sentit les mains du shérif sur sa poitrine.

- Je ne te laisserais pas faire cette connerie, tu entends ?

D'un geste vif, elle retourna la reine pour lui faire face et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle avança jusqu'au lavabo et fit asseoir l'ancienne mairesse dessus. Regina gémit et agrippa les cheveux de son amante de sa main gauche pendant que la droite pressait ses fesses pour sentir le shérif plus proche d'elle. Emma voulait prendre la reine, là maintenant. Son entrejambe lui brûlait et savoir que quelqu'un pouvait débarquer à tout moment l'excitait davantage. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit, surprenant les deux jeunes femmes qui sursautèrent :

- Mamans ?


End file.
